gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Street Fighter V (Ratbrute)
You may wanna...get a new pic for the edited game idea article. You may wanna... learn to show more respect, often. After all, I AM the respective leader of this pray tell Wiki. Now you may be a bit new, but don't forget that the editing of other user's articles is only either with permission, or to do when the other has grown tired of it! Hey, why not just make your own Street Fighter game idea? The majority of your articles I've seen are pretty good, and you tend to know as much as me and Beecanoe do! By the way, even though it's kinda invalid on this talk page, but what do you think about Street Fighter IV? "Like a Boss!" 23:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Meh... -.- I'M JUST KIDDIN' WITH YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD It's most f**kin' game i've ever played! And it's the first Street Fighter game i've ever played, maybe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D By the way, why call it SFV when it's following the story of SFIII? And why add characters that are NO in possible way, related to the Street Fighter series?!? >:( No offense!... Let's add a few things straight: #1. I actuallly meant that Street Fighter V doesn't actually follow the events of Street Fighter III, but moreso comes right after! #2. The new characters in the game that I added have some connections with the storylines (granted I won't tell you what!)... And thirdly: while I think Street Fighter IV's a good game, for me, it's quite possibly the weakest in the series! And there are a few reasons that support this: First and foremost, some characters in the title didn't have few of the Super or Ultra Combos that I liked in the past such as Ryu's Shinku Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku '''or even Ken's '''Shippu Jinrai Kyaku... Those were pretty useful! Second, I don't like the new additional fighters (the only actual fighter is interest me for the most part was Rufus!)... And finally: while the graphics look a little more detailed and calligraphic, the one true thing that bothers me are the 3D character models (at certain points, the characters look as if they're gonna take a horrid crap out of nowhere and even at times, way bizarre; Look what they did to Chun Li!). Other than that, while Street Fighter IV is still good, I do prefer the Street Fighter EX series a lot more, but that isn't saying much... Oh, who am I kidding!?! Even look into my Street Fighter V article: it says that I made the idea just for it to go back to the traditional 2D graphic style that other legends such as The King of Fighters '''and even '''the much earlier released Street Fighter titles shared... But after all, this is my OPINION!!!! "Like a Boss!" 19:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Well...at least look at my Street Fighter Sedai page. And you can make some optionive comments at my blog, Anyone can help out! ^_^. Ethanthegamer 23:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC)